This invention relates to a defensive projecting device as used, for example, to defend tanks. The projecting device comprises a plurality of projectors which are suitably mounted on the exterior of the tank. The projectors are used to launch projectiles which each include a propellant charge and an active charge wherein the latter is usually a smoke charge. The projectiles are ignited electrically from inside the tank where ignition contacts which make contact with contact rings located on the projectile shelf, are disposed in the projector. Also known are ignition systems that have no contacts, namely, inductive ignition systems. The electric energy received via contacts, or without contacts is used in the projectile to ignite the propellant charge such that the hot propellant gases ignite the active charge via a pyrotechnical igniter train with a delay element.
Typically the projector is mounted on its foundation, such as the exterior of a tank, in the shop by the mechanic since the electric lines of the ignition system must also be correspondingly attached. When one or more projectors are fired the fired projectile(s) must be replaced thereby involving a significant amount of time. If projectiles of different active charge are fired from different projectors, reloading must be carried out with the proper ammunition which can easily lead to mixups and confusion.